


Come To Me Now

by mistynights



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Hakoda and Kya like each other, that much is clear. Now if only one of them actually made the first move, Bato would appreciate that.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851787
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: ATLA Polyamory Fics, Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	Come To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Bakoda Fleet Week day two. I wrote this for the prompt **young**. I'm not super happy with the way this ended up, but I tried to write it like four times yesterday and it wasn't working for me. So, I'm saying this is good enough and posting it. This fic is basically Hakoda and Kya being disaster bi's and Bato just wanting a break :D Enjoy?

"I think I love her," Hakoda says. They're sitting around the fire in Hakoda's igloo, readying their weapons for the next day's hunt while they talk.

"Oh?" Bato doesn't look up from his work, but he can almost picture Hakoda's sappy smile. "So the date went well?"

"It wasn't a date, you know that." Bato chuckles, then laughs when Hakoda throws a cleaning rag at his face.

"It could have been," Bato replies putting the rag away, "if you didn't overthink everything so much."

"I'll ask her next time," Hakoda mumbles, his focus back on the task at hand. Bato lets silence fall around them, refrains from reminding Hakoda that he's been saying that for weeks now. He’ll get there, eventually.

***

"You have to promise not to get mad," Kya says from her spot near the fire. Bato looks up at her and sees her hands twisting nervously. He nods once before going back to his work. Kya sighs. "I think Hakoda likes me."

Bato hums in response. So she knows, that's good. It'll make it easier for Hakoda to confess when he eventually gathers the courage to do so. Kya takes a deep breath before she continues.

"And I thought I'd tell you that you don't have to worry about me. I won't accept his advances if he ever tries anything." Bato frowns, looks up again from the parka he's mending. Kya holds his gaze for a second before looking away.

"So you don't like him back?" That would complicate things. Not because Hakoda would ever try to force his affections on someone who is unwilling, but because the rejection would hurt him. Kya remains silent for a minute before shaking her head.

"Don't be mad," she repeats. "I think I do. But, like I said, I won't do anything with him."

"Why not?" He asks and Kya turns to look at him like he's missing something obvious.

"You two are together. I won't get between you."

"You know, Kya," Bato replies after a second, cutting the thread from his finished mending, "you should give Hakoda more credit than to think he'd go after you behind my back."

Kya's shocked look makes him laugh. It's not unheard of, people who have more than one partner, but it's not particularly common either. It is also not openly talked about, so Bato can understand her surprise.

"So, what? Are you saying I should accept him?" she asks. Bato can only shrug.

"I'm only clearing the situation for you. How you choose to proceed is solely up to the two you." She huffs at his words, stands up, walks towards the exit. At the door she stops and turns towards him.

"You'll make a great elder one day," she says. "You're already a cryptic fuck."  
Bato laughs at that and waves her goodbye. Maybe now one of them will actually _do_ something.

***

“You should come too, next time,” Hakoda says. They’re lying in Bato’s bed; Hakoda’s head nestled against his left shoulder while Kya sleeps with her head against Bato’s right arm. Bato smiles at him, shakes his head.

“I was busy, you know.” Hakoda hums, turns his head up to capture Bato’s lips in a soft kiss. “Besides, you two deserve some alone time, too, after all that dancing around each other.”

“Go to sleep,” Kya groans and turns around so her back’s to them. Bato chuckles and exchanges a look with Hakoda, who smiles back at him. As he closes his eyes, Bato sincerely thanks the spirits that he doesn’t have to deal with the two of them pining anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: I couldn't find where to include it in the fic, but the reason they're in Bato's bed is because it's the biggest ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
